


Unlikely Conjunxes

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: Peace [1]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, what tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: No one expected it....





	Unlikely Conjunxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingbladeOfTarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/gifts).



It was very ironic. It was ironic because when they first saw each other, they vowed to undermine each other. They had kept sabotaging each other, trying to prove they were better than the other. Primus, he was pretty sure that everyone was getting very irritated with their petty arguments.

Then again, it was Optimus and Megatron throwing them in the brig, or at least something similar to a brig, that finally got him and Blaster to get along. Both had said that if they didn't resolve their issues, than they can stay in there. Naturally, they chose to put their differences aside. To get out of the makeshift brig of course.

Though it had been unlikely, turns out when they aren’t trying to kill each other Soundwave and Blaster make pretty good acquaintances. However, they started to become closer to each other. It started with Blaster inviting him to a bar, he believed it either belonged to Swerve or Blurr before they merged their bars, to hang out. Then he started to open up to him. Started to tell Blaster a little bit about his past, how he ended up in the poverty of Kaon. Blaster never made fun of him, never looked at him with pity, he just nodded with understanding.

After that, Soundwave started to show his face. First, it was just the lower part of his face, nothing to important……….

Okay, bullslag. Everyone claimed he was a looker under the mask, not to mention strangers now wanted to get in his berth with him! Yeah, he thought that was a really fragged up period of time of his life. Everyone, but Blaster and the cassettes, was just laughing their afts off. While they agreed that Soundwave didn’t have to be with the mech or femme, they still teased about the one he would find.

Ha, like anyone would accept him. He was uptight, didn’t socialize that much, prefered to be working at the comn.station with Blaster and the club. Let’s not forget he likes to read.

After, what? A vorn? Mechs and femmes stopped trying to get in his berth, and Soundwave was really happy. He almost jumped with joy! Though, the universe decided to be a glitch to him! He got a crush on Blaster!

Okay, it was actually more than that. He was in love with him. Slaggit all to the pits. Why?! It just had to be his friend! Best friend at that! Grgh…

In the end, everything turned out fine. Though everyone else was very surprised.

“Hey ‘Wave, thinking?” Pulled out of his thoughts,  Soundwave turned and smiled at him, amber optics twinkling with amusement. The grinning scarlet mech pecked his lips, a goofy smile on his face. Pressing his forehelm against Blaster’s, he replied.

“Yes. Just thinking about the first time I met you and our journey here.” Blaster’s eyes widened, then promptly burst out laughing. Soundwave chuckled, amusement leaking into his field.

“Oh my Primus, everyone was getting so fragged off! Roddy even put a bet on us that we would end up in the brig!” Soundwave stared at Blaster, disbelief gleaming in his optics. “Hot Rod made a bet on us?!” Blaster nodded, confused.

“You didn’t know,” Blaster questioned. Soundwave shook his helm, an irritated growl escaping his mouth. Stomping around his mate, he stalked towards the door. “Where ya goin’?” asked Blaster, dismay in his voice.

“I’m going to kill Hot Rod,” Soundwave called over his shoulder. He didn’t expect his arms to wrap around his midsection. Pulling him into his lap, Blaster sat on the couch, nuzzling his cheek.

“Blaster!” he protested, trying to wriggle free. Blaster just smirked, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “Blaster, I swear to Primus, I will dropkick you into the wall, you hear me?!” Soundwave hissed.

“Sorry, but ‘Ratch mentioned no strainful activities. And I’m pretty sure that involves killing people and dropkicking. It'll hurt the bitlet.” The scarlet mech chirped, grinning. Soundwave stopped his struggling, pouting.

“Please?” He begged, trying his best kicked turbo-fox optics. Blaster’s grin grew wider, a smug amusement flashing in his E.M field.

“Nope, sorry ‘Wave.” Soundwave sighed, allowing Blaster to cuddle with him as the cybertronian sun set. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Soundwave spoke.

“You do know payback is a glitch, right?” Blaster smiled at him, before replying.

“Lookin’ forward ta it!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to tell I've decided to make a series out of this. It will be stories where the war never happened and there is peace. That's all I wanted to say. I hope you've enjoyed the story!


End file.
